


Ís

by youkkai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, sort of an Ice Benders!AU as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkkai/pseuds/youkkai
Summary: When the white glaciers known for generations start turning red, Kyungsoo is faced with the decision of either fighting back or drowning in the adversities of a tragic Romeo and Juliet narrative.





	Ís

"I really like you" The tall man exclaimed as his eyes wandered around the street, as if regular cars and people were suddenly very worth of attention. His eyes were reddened.

Kyungsoo was struck by the affirmative, feeling his cheeks burn instantly. His heart was beating fast, and thank god no one was able to hear it. He tried to mumble a few words, but no more than literal mumble were they. He finally cleared his throat, feeling uncalled-for butterflies flying in his stomach, and adjusted his postured. "Me too."

* * *

 

That was not far from the disaster that had previously taken place at the same region just a few days ago. A city home to the few surviving habitants of unbearable coldness, Reykjavik witnessed a horrendous schism involving its most influent family—the Do. Well, at least underground Reykjavik.

Legend had it that the Do had moved from the Joseon Kingdom generations ago for the purpose of evading war. Kyungsoo was the most certain heir for the family chief. He was the oldest son of the current head and his skills were extremely valued by the community. Skills, by a matter of fact, shouldn't be known to the common house.

But, since strange presences came to the city and caught all of the Do family's attention, that would rapidly unveil to deception. Kyungsoo didn't know, but a stranger's idiotic smile would implode all of his life's trajectory.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for beta readers!


End file.
